MU2K14:Larrieux
by Marvel Universe 2K14
Summary: Her names is Amel Larrieux and in her hometown of New Orleans she keeps the citizens of the city safe for those that prey on them.


LARRIEUX #1

WELCOME TO NEW ORLEANS PART 1

By Ty "Toe" Fushimi

New Orleans,the Big Easy it's known as a cross-cultural and multilingual blending of heritages. The city has fine cuisine and music not to mention most notably Mardi Gras. However the city holds a deep secret that most of the citizens don't realize. That secret is the city is the playground for the forces of darkness however darkness has a few major obstacles one of them is in the form of a woman known as Amel Larrieux and she is one obstacle that is a major threat.

**11:00pm,Saint Louis Cemetery **

New Orleans finest along with lead detective Randy Boudreaux investigate two bodies both seemed mummified.

Officer: Pretty boy Boudreaux,evening.

Detective Boudreaux: What do we got?

Officer: Two bodies. Can't... tell how old they are... well see for ya yourself.

Detective Boudreaux walks over to the crime scene and sees to bodies which looked drained nearly mummified.

Detective Boudreaux: Christ! Any witnesses?

Officer: Yep, ya'll mind tell the detective what ya'll heard.

A short middle aged man comes towards the detective he seems very nervous.

Detective Boudreaux: Alright what did you see sir?

Toby: *nervously looking around* I'm the groundskeeper here all ah hear is screaming. So's ah pick up my shovel here and race to see if ah could help. And ah find the bodies so ah call ya'll.

Detective Boudreaux: You didn't see anything?

Toby: No I did hear something strange scared the hell out of me.

Detective Boudreaux: And what was that?

Toby: Well sounded like leather flapping in air like a bat. I knows what I heard.

Detective Boudreaux: *confused* Alright .

However while the police were dealing with their affairs no one noticed someone else was investigating the scene. She wore a black leather trench coat with long dark hair,green eyes and caramel colored skin she just surveyed the area looking for clues. The woman went about her business and no one even knew she was there. She examines the bodies without touching them. Once finishes examining the bodies her eyes glow red she holds out her hand.

?:ecart reiht spets

Suddenly, footsteps appear glowing and the female begins to backtrack the footsteps but she sees not just two steps of footprints but a third.

?: Interesting so there was a third person with these two men.

The woman starts to follow she turns around admires Detective Boudreaux but he doesn't notices her.

?: Oh, Randy you truly need to shave that goatee sweetie. I always loved you clean shaved. Try and keep up, hon.

The woman follows the footprints which leads her to Bourbon Street and she ends up in a club. She enters the club,it's filled with many tourist dancing and drinking. She knows the three were in the club earlier the footprints are highlighted all over the club. Soon three men approach the bar and begin chat aloud.

Man #1: Man, I wonder how Jerry and Tray made out with that sweet redhead.

Man #2: She was hot.

Man #3: And she chose them two,total bummer.

The woman approaches the men.

?: Hey boys!

Man#1: Whoa! Sweet Jesus you're hot.

?:Why thank you.

Man#2: So what brings a beautiful lady like you in here?

?:Actually ah think ya'll know why I'm here.

Man#3 *confused* We do?

?: Jerry and Tray said they were gonna meet me here. Well I'm here where are they?

Man#2: How come they get all the good ones?

? *laughing* So where you boys from?

Man #1: California. What's your name cutie?

?: Amel. Amel Larrieux.

Man#3: That's interesting name what is it?

Amel Larrieux: It's creole. So where are those two anyway?

Man#1: *showing picture on phone* They left with her.

Amel looks at the two men and a very alluring red head. But what Jerry and Tray's friends couldn't see is the truth about the red headed beauty.

Amel Larrieux: Pretty girl she got a name?

Man #1: I remember she called herself Amara.

Amel Larrieux: Amara,huh?

Man#2: Yea she just appeared out of nowhere toO. We're were here last night and there she was.

Amel Larrieux: Thanks boys

Just before departing Amel gives each man a kiss on the cheek.

Man#2: *rubbing his cheek* Whoa New Orleans is so cool.

Amel Larrieux: Indeed it is but there one thing you three could do for me.

Man #3: What's that?

Amel Larrieux: og emoh.

The three men suddenly depart the club without questioning it was almost as if they were under control.

Amel Larrieux: Good. And I'm sorry about your friends I'll find the one responsible for their deaths.

Amel departs the club but as she was leaving Detective Boudreaux was entering.

Detective Boudreaux: Amel Larrieux? What are you doing here?

Amel Larrieux: I was supposed to be meeting a friend. And what about you?

Detective Boudreaux: Y'all know I can't tell you that.

Amel Larrieux: Oh police business well gotta go.

The two go their separate ways but Amel looks back at the detective, she starts to remember the night she lost her parents when she was only seven years old and just an officer at the time Boudreaux never left her side through that harsh night. Amel regain her senses and continues on her way. She turns into an ally.

Amel Larrieux: hsinav

Amel instantly disappearances

**Minutes Later,French Quarters:**

Amel appearances in front of luxury mansion.

Amel Larrieux: Never get tired of that.

Amel Larrieux enters the mansion inside she can hear two voices. The voices get closer until two women appear one was a middle aged woman the other was a tall curvy woman with long dark wavy hair with violet eyes she spoke with an Italian accent.

Middle aged Woman: Thank you so much,I had to come by and thank you your advice truly change my life.

?: I am truly glad I could helped.

Middle aged Woman: Thank you again y'all have a good evening.

The woman departs and Amel approaches the woman.

?: I sense something is wrong with you my dear.

Amel Larrieux: There is two men dead and left in the cemetery.

?: And?

Amel Larrieux: Their bodies seemed drained they looked like mummies.

Once hearing the description of the victims she knew what Amel was dealing with.

?: Drained you say?

Amel Larrieux: Yes.

?: Did you use the trace spell.

Amel Larrieux: I did.

?: Good. From what you've told me the victim are the results of a form of succubus.

Amel Larrieux: I thought so too. I have to find this demon before more are killed,Rose.

Rose: We will but take care my dear if this truly is a succubus it will be formidable.

Amel Larrieux: I will you've taught me well you raised me. And I know what it looks like in it's human disguise I'll find her.

To Be Continued


End file.
